


Juyeon's little secret

by jyluvbot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: But is juyeon actually a bad guy?, Fluff, High School, I want to add more but I will avoid spoilers, Jaehyun is a curious boy, Jaehyun might be in love, Jujae tag is so dry can someone give us more, Juyeon has a little secret, Juyeon is a baby, Juyeon is the school's bad boy, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Milju, No Smut, Nyukyu always there for juyeon, Slow Burn, Slow events, idk what to tag anymore, jujae, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyluvbot/pseuds/jyluvbot
Summary: Jaehyun meets the school's bad boy lee juyeon at the first day in his new school. While everyone else is scared of him, jaehyun is interested in the strange aura that surrounds juyeon. Jaehyun learns about juyeon's little secret, and juyeon is no longer scary nor strange in jaehyun's eyes.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Juyeon's little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :3 as I said before in my previous work, I do suck at writing. I'm not good at all. English is not my first language and you may actually find many mistakes. I don't have natural flow in writing like the other users, but sometimes, cute plots pop into my head and I badly want to write them down. 
> 
> So please excuse my poor English, and I really hope you enjoy this work!!

It was quite early in the morning when the sun rays reached jaehyun's eyes and made him awake. Jaehyun's sleep was interrupted, and he wished he could punch the curtain for not blocking the rays properly. 

He sighed and looked at the time; 7:38am, the clock said, and jaehyun wished his beautiful sleep wasn't interrupted from this early morning, and in his rest day. Jaehyun tilted his body to the right to go back to sleeping again, but his eyes softened from what he saw. Juyeon was sleeping peacefully, releasing soft snores, looking like an angel. Lips swollen, neck marked with beautiful strawberry-like love bites in order to remind him that he belongs to jaehyun only. Jaehyun softly smiled, moving his face closer to juyeon's, and placed a soft kiss on the younger's forehead. He looked fondly at juyeon, wondering how lucky he is to have this man as his own. 

Jaehyun couldn't fall asleep again, he just stared at the ceiling, smiling, remembering the precious moments he and juyeon shared, going many years back, when they first met.  
______________________________________

It was year 2016, four years back, when jaehyun first arrived to his new school. He was only 19 years old, young and wild, a curious cat. Jaehyun always wanted to know about everything that surrounds him. He was basically interested in everything. He had an amazing personality, a very attractive one to be specific, and this made easy for him to make new friends.

He was totally relaxed, and entered the school happily. Lee jaehyun loved the changes that occurred in his life. Although they usually happen because of his father's job, he still knows how to grab an opportunity from them. Hence, moving schools was not a big deal for him, he's used to it anyways. 

Jaehyun head towards the teachers' office to get his papers signed. His class teacher was sweet and kind, and that made jaehyun even more relaxed. He walked with her to his class, and as soon as he entered, many "wows" and "woahs" could be heard. Lee jaehyun was beyond handsome, and he knew it.

The kids went quite, looking forword to jaehyun's introduction. "Hi I'm jaehyun, lee jaehyun," he said. 

"I don't want to be boring and introduce every single thing about me this way. Instead, let's get along and be friends, okay?" 

The students showed no reaction at first, and jaehyun was about to start worrying, but a huge applause could be heard; the students liked jaehyun's introduction. He smiled back to them, he was satisfied, and he thought that he actually did a great job.

"You may take a seat next to younghoon," he heard the teacher say. 

"Younghoon, please raise your hand," 

A prince-like boy raised his hand, smiling. Jaehyun easily spotted younghoon due to his tall hands. His seat was located at the very back. Jaehyun observed younghoon's face, and came to a conclusion that he was very handsome indeed. "He must be very popular," thought jaehyun.

He bowed to the teacher and went towards the seat located next to younghoon's. He took a place after putting his bag down. Younghoon looked at him with a smile; 

"I'm kim younghoon, let's get along jaehyun" 

Jaehyun smiled back. He felt a familiar feeling of comfort while talking to his new classmate. Younghoon was very easy going despite his looks. Usually, when someone looks this good and has these cold face features, they wouldn't actually be this sweet. But younghoon was actually popular because he's the opposite. It's not like him being insanely handsome was not enough to make him popular, but his easy going personality that made him very approachable gave him extra points. Thus, jaehyun was sure that he'll get along with younghoon; 'they're different yet similar in many ways', and he thought that this was such a good first impression.

It was finally lunch time after two boring classes. "Finally!" Younghoon said loudly, hitting the table with his hands and standing up.

"Want to join my friends' group for lunch? Yeah we might not know each other well yet but I'm pretty sure they will like you." he completed. 

"Are you sure?" asked jaehyun worridly.

"Of course I am, come on, let's go before the cafeteria gets too crowded and my favorite bread gets sold out!" 

He answered chuckling, while gently patting jaehyun's shoulder. Jaehyun smiled, nodded, and walked fast with younghoon and their other classmate jacob to the cafeteria. 

Jaehyun felt warm and comfortable, as if it isn't his first time sitting with younghoon's squad. He learned about the rest. Jacob and his best friend kevin used to live in Canada, hence they're really fluent in English along with their other friend, eric, whom they totally treat as their baby since he's the youngest in the squad. Eric was really easygoing as well, even his best friend hyunjun, who seemed to be quiet and shy at first, was actually really nice and sweet the more jaehyun talked to him. 

Jaehyun didn't feel that he's lonely or an outsider at all, and actually, he didn't think he would be able to blend this easily with the group. Sangyeon, haknyeon and sunwoo introduced themselves as well. It was fun, jaehyun thought. This group of 8 people had now an extra member whom they welcomed with all their hearts, and jaehyun was thankful. He hates feeling lonely, or seeing anyone alone. He actually knew that he'll surely make friends, but he didn't expect to meet people as good as these from the first day.  
Jaehyun was again thankful.

He was then chit-chatting with the group, getting to know more about them, blending better than he thought, when the cafeteria suddenly went silent, and everyone stopped talking loudly, whispering instead. Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows as a sign of confusion. 

"What is suddenly happening?" He whispered to the rest. 

Sangyeon took a deap breath, and sighed. "These people always do the same shit again and again. Literally every day. Aren't they tired of it at this point? He's not even scary" he completed, rolling his eyes as a sign of frustration. 

Younghoon chuckled; "I know right, he's quite cute actually. They're way too dramatic" 

Jacob laughed at younghoon's remark; "it's been a while since the last time I heard you call someone cute." 

"Well, did I lie? The whole squad is cute if we're speaking about them," answered younghoon. 

Jaehyun followed younghoon's eyes, in order to find out about what's going on and who are they talking about. His eyes finally landed at three beautiful boys, so pretty to be real, standing in the que to grab some lunch. The guy on the left had a beautiful pink hair, jaehyun thought he had never seen as pretty boy as him. The pink hair suited him well, and although he was a wearing a school uniform, he still stood out by the extra jacket he was wearing, making jaehyun fascinated by his fashion sense.

The guy on the right was cute, so freaking cute. A cute deep dimple located in his cheek, and a gorgeous smile drawn on his face, eyes looking totally adorable the moment he smiled. He was simple, yet he had an aura that made everyone respect him despite his cute looks. "Ji Changmin", said his name tag, and out of curiosity, jaehyun looked back at the boy on the left, searching for his name tag as well. He then figured out that 'Choi Chanhee' was the pink haired guy's name.

Jaehyun wanted to take a closer look at the boy in the middle but his face was kinda covered by his other two friends' heads. At that same moment, the que moved a little bit and jaehyun could finally see the last boy. Jaehyun almost gasped when he saw him. He was beautiful, insanely beautiful. Jaehyun wouldn't say that he's pretty only, but he's handsomely pretty. A high cute nose, a very gentle cat like eyes, dark blue hair that goes really well with his dark eyes, and a face that jaehyun never thought would ever exist in this world. 

Jaehyun took a look at the boy from head till toe, and figured out that they both almost have the same physical appearance. But this boy was something else. He had an abnormal aura surrounding him. His face is so cute and pretty yeah, but there's something that made him unapproachable. He's sexy as well, he's hot and has an amazing body, and observing him, jaehyun could see why most of the students were scared of him. Jaehyun's eyes searched for the name tag, and by that, he finally knew that the popular scary boy that everyone talks about in his school is called 'Lee Juyeon".

The three boys sat at a table next to the squad, and jaehyun observed the three of them without the rest noticing. He found lee juyeon really strange. He didn't speak at all, not even one word. He just nodded and smiled from time to time. Jaehyun wouldn't lie, he's super cute when he smiles, but he never talks to anyone, nor looks at anyone who calls him, his friends are always glued to him, the three never separating, everything around these three looked strange, so strange, and jaehyun, being the curious boy he always is; found this quite interesting.  
_______________________________________

One month have passed and jaehyun became closer than he thought to the squad, and since the squad was hella popular in the school, having an additional group member who's super handsome and has an amazing personality as well meant one thing only; jaehyun receiving massive amount of love letters.

It's not like jaehyun was not interested in love, but he was never actually attracted to anyone. He finds someone cute, and that's it, it's never more than that. Hence, these love letters caused jaehyun a bit of stress. Moreover, he thinks love letters are way too old fashioned. He wants to experience love by himself, to try what it is like to fall in love, and how does it feel to be loved by the person you love as well.

Jaehyun sighed as he closed the locker, putting every single letter inside his bag; he's not that rude to throw them in front of everybody. He head towards the rooftop after excusing himself from his friends; he wanted to rest for a while although it's banned to be there. He climbed the stairs lazily and opened the rooftop door only to find a well fitted man standing at the end of the rooftop, looking like he's fully relaxed while observing to view in front of him.

Sunddenly, a strong wind blew, which caused the door to close fastly and strongly, releasing a very loud sound. The other man jumped from what he heard. He quickly looked behind him to check what had happened and his eyes widened as he saw jaehyun. "Oh" jaehyun said as he found out that this man was the one and only lee juyeon; the school's no1 bad and scary guy, whom jaehyun had been observing for a whole month, still being totally clueless about him, except the fact that lee juyeon was not as scary as what the rest thought. 

Juyeon lost focus as he saw jaehyun. Jaehyun could see his scared and trembling eyes, it was the first time for jaehyun to observe such a look from the younger. Juyeon's hands were slightly shaking when he reached his ears, making sure jaehyun doesn't get what he's actually doing. And luckily, actually, due to the space between them, the only thing jaehyun saw is juyeon's hands quickly reaching his ears, trying to take something from them as he bends his head, and placing whatever he's holding in his hands into his right pocket. Jaehyun then tries to peek out of curiosity, wondering if juyeon was alright, but juyeon suddenly tilts his whole body back towards hyunjae, and walks towards the rooftop door while saying nothing. Jaehyun observes him as he walks, head hanging down, not even sparing a look at hyunjae, but actually trying to ignore jaehyun's curious gaze

"Excuse me?"  
"Juyeon?"  
"Lee juyeon-ssi?"  
And jaehyun keeps on calling the blue haired guy, being extremely confused with their first encounter, but no answer was heard from younger, not even looking back or bowing to his senior as a respect. And by that, juyeon opened the rooftop door, leaving the curious and confused hyunjae behind.

Hyunjae was left alone, standing in the middle of the rooftop, still trying to process what had actually happened. One thing he was sure of now is that lee juyeon is not scary yeah, but he's strange, and there's definitely something going on. Maybe that the one and only lee juyeon has a secret, a secret that he's pretty sure not many people know about. It's weird and questionable; why would juyeon react that way? It's confusing, and jaehyun promised himself to figure out the secret juyeon is hiding.  
_______________________________________

It was a sunny Monday morning, when jaehyun woke up to his part time job as a cashier. He had had this job for year already and he enjoys it. He wore light clothes, sunglasses and head out to the store.

Jaehyun yawned as he took a look at his watch, he had 10 minutes left for him to end his shift. Since its weekend, the store was super crowded, and jaehyun had lots to do. 

These 10 minutes felt like ages, and jaehyun could actually feel his stomach crying for some food. He and his friend, who was next to him, were serving customers till the last minute.

It was finally the turn of last customer. Jaehyun sighed, what a hectic day, he thought. The last two groups of customers divided themselves, one going to jaehyun and the other to his friend. 

Jaehyun's finished dealing with his customers and titled his head towards his friend only to be surprised from what he saw. It was the trio, "Junyukyu" as they call them in school. Jaehyun wondered about how is it possible for them to always stick together. Also, flashbacks from that confusing encounter crossed jaehyun's mind as he glanced at juyeon. The boy looked so cute. With his yellow shirt, jeans and denim jacket, juyeon looked so good. Knowing how insanely pretty he is with the school uniform, jaehyun discovered a new side of juyeon's visuals when he saw him with his casual clothes. 

The trio didn't seem to notice him at all, it's not like they know him to begin with, he's pretty sure even juyeon doesn't remember him, hence, he took his time to observe them from far while was waiting for his friend. 

As the trio was paying for their clothes, he observed both chanhee and changmin explaining something to juyeon. Jaehyun wasn't sure of what's actually happening. He just saw chanhee and changmin's hands moving in a very familiar way, forming very familiar gestures. He sure knows what that means, he isn't that dumb, but he couldn't believe it. Jaehyun rose his eyes up all the way to land on juyeon's ears. He gasped when seeing the earpieces in them. How did he fail to notice them before? Jaehyun kept on recalling juyeon's actions the moment he saw him in the rooftop, every single thing made sense now. Jaehyun continued observing the trio while they were walking towards the exit. And by that, jaehyun discovered that juyeon, was close to being deaf.

Jaehyun really doubted himself a lot, it doesn't make sense at all. How can he be this normal when he could barely hear anything? But jaehyun remembered the earpieces, how juyeon always has his headsets on his ears (it was to hide the earpieces), how when not having these headsets, juyeon doesn't reply to anybody, nor gives attention to anybody. Juyeon's strange aura was because of this. People feared him since he never responded to them nor talked to anybody except his friends, he didn't actually talk, just listen, the students said that he's ignorant and rude, but he wasn't, totally not. He just couldn't hear them that well in order to respond. He didn't have many friends because he might be scared of others bullying him. Basically, everything makes sense now, and jaehyun discovered juyeon's little secret, the secret he wanted to know about weeks ago. 

After that day, jaehyun kept on observing juyeon more, and putting in mind that the younger is a very weak listener, he viewed things in a different way. However, that was it. Jaehyun didn't have the chance to talk to juyeon, or at least meet him unexpectedly again, and jaehyun was disappointed.  
_______________________________________

It was a normal school day, when the bell rang announcing the end of the last period. Jaehyun lazily packed his stuff and loudly yawned. 

"You have to go to your part time job now right?" asked younghoon.

Jaehyun's face lit up as soon as he heard the question; "Not really! The store is closing for today in order to deal with some stuff so I don't have to go today"  
"Wanna hang out?" He completed excitedly.

"Yeah!!" shouted younghoon. "We don't get this opportunity often, let's not waste time come on" 

Younghoon packed his stuff as fast as he can and massaged the whole squad in the gc about the outing. But at the end, only jaehyun and younghoon ended up going out together since the rest were busy. They didn't mind it at all, they're used to this anyways.

Jaehyun and younghoon roamed around several places, they really enjoyed their time, specially jaehyun, since he was always packed up with so many part time jobs. 

They walked a lot, and younghoon needed to go to the toilet as soon as possible. Since they were quite far from the city, they took time to find a public toilet, but they eventually did at the end. 

As jaehyun was leaning on the wall, crossing his hands over his chest, and waiting for younghoon to finish, he caught a familiar body walking quite far from him, but stopped under a big tree. Jaehyun peeked one more time to make sure of what he saw, and he found out that his eyes were right, it's definitely juyeon! Jaehyun was surprised. He took several light steps to the left in order to be closer to juyeon, and peaked to see what he was doing. It was jaehyun's first time seeing juyeon without either changmin or chanhee after the first encounter. It was such a rare sight to see, but juyeon looked beautiful. 

Jaehyun saw him squatting and leaning further to the tree. He wondered what was going on, he was really curious but he couldn't move closer to not risk it and end up being found out by juyeon. However, jaehyun was satisfied by what he was seeing. A beautiful man looking so peaceful and pretty, so pretty for this world, wearing a cute purple jumper and a beret centering his head, he looked gorgeous. Jaehyun observed juyeon softly smiling, 'that damn eyesmile', where his eyes totally turned like cresents the moment he smiled, and jaehyun couldn't stand it, he was going crazy. 

Seeing juyeon this way for the first time, not being either intimidating or strange, being all smiley, relaxed and happy, he felt his heart melting and beating faster the more he looked at the younger. He has no idea what is actually happening, and why is it happening, but all what jaehyun knows is that he's really enjoying watching juyeon from afar.

His thoughts were then cut off when he heared a familiar sound, this explains it all. A 'meow' was heared from the same place at where juyeon was and he then figured out that juyeon was playing with a cat and feeding it. The lee juyeon, the school's one and only bad boy is now feeding a cat, AND SMILING. Jaehyun saw the glimpse of a small black creature jumping on juyeon's body, and he assumed that was the cat juyeon was feeding earlier. As soon as it jumped, a big laughter could be heared, a gorgeous one. It was full of life, so lovable and cute to the point that jaehyun melted, it felt like music to his ears. It was his very first time hearing a bit from juyeon's voice, but it had a very strong impact. And observing the younger being totally happy and giggly while playing with the cat made jaehyun happy, so happy for no reason. 

"What are you smiling at?" Jaehyun jumped from his place being startled by younghoon. "What are you doing? Let's go" completed the older. 

Jaehyun walked with younghoon, trying his best not to tilt his head back. He just took one last glance at juyeon before leaving. The boy looked so happy, as if he was a cat himself. Jaehyun noticed how comfortable juyeon was, how free and no longer imprisoned he was. Jaehyun slid his hands back to his pocket, continued walking next to younghoon, with a big genuine smile drawn in his face, and a heart unwilling to keep its beats lower or slower.

Jaehyun was exhausted when he reached home. He immediately threw his whole body on the comfy bed. However, he was lost in his thoughts, more like lost in his one thought. His head was full of lee juyeon. Lee juyeon smiling, hearing lee juyeon's voice for the first time, how cute lee juyeon looked with a beret, how sweet and fluffy lee juyeon is, and most importantly, how lee juyeon's strange aura has finally disappeared from jaehyun's eyes.

Jaehyun closed his eyes, covered them with one of his arms. He kept on smiling the more he thought about the younger. His smile, his laugh, his fluffy blue hair, his breathtaking laugh, everything juyeon did made jaehyun softly smile. Later on, jaehyun went into his deep sleep after finally realizing that he has a big fat crush on the school's one and only lee juyeon..  
_______________________________________

Nothing much happened later, except for hyunjae to develop his feelings more and more. Jaehyun really wanted to become juyeon's friend, to know more about him and to look at his character deeper. His feelings didn't matter to him that much, all what he wanted to do is to get closer to the younger. It's not like jaehyun was doing this because he was curious or because he found the boy quite pitiful, that wasn't it at all. 

Jaehyun could see the scared eyes juyeon has whenever someone talked to him, he saw how insecure he is, he saw that without his two friends, juyeon would definitely be too damn scared. Thus, although his friends were enough for him, jaehyun still wanted to be friends with the younger, to be his safe space and the home away from all of juyeon's negative thoughts.

On quite a windy day, jaehyun was not in the mood for anything. He excused himself to go to the rooftop, as he always does when he's bored. For jaehyun, going to the rooftop made him relaxed, especially since no one usually came up. The only time he met someone else in the rooftop was during his first encounter with juyeon, and that's it. Students didn't have the audacity to go there since it was banned to do so. 

Jaehyun climbed up the stairs lazily, barely lifting himself up. He opened the door to be greeted by a strong wind on his face. He sighed and walked forward. Jaehyun tilted his head to the left and his eyes met familiar pair of eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the younger broke the eye contact and was about to leave.

Jaehyun took a quick look at juyeon's ears, there were no earpieces today. "Juyeon, wait," said the older while holding juyeon's wrist firmly. 

Juyeon looked at jaehyun with scared eyes, jaehyun could see it all. He hated the fact that he made juyeon feel this way. Thus, he carrased juyeon's wrist using his thumb in order to assure juyeon and make him feel at ease. 

Jaehyun watched as the younger's face went from restless to relaxed. Those frightened eyes were no longer found, instead, replaced with curious and confused eyes changing gazes between jaehyun's hand on his wrist and up to jaehyun's eyes, waiting for an explanation.

Jaehyun realized that he was still holding juyeon's wrist and immediately let go of it, apologizing. He looked directly into juyeon's eyes "I want to be your friend," he said, but using the hand sign.

Juyeon was dumbfounded, he couldn't react to what jaehyun had just gestured. He knows. Someone knows. Lee jaehyun, as the name tag says, knows about his secret. Juyeon gulped. He was scared, but jaehyun's sincere eyes made him relax a little bit.

"I really want to be your friend, let's meet here daily, can we?" he gestured again, using the hand sing. Yes, jaehyun did actually learn the hand sign just for juyeon's sake and to be able to talk to him.

Juyeon blinked twice. The older still insisted, waiting for his reply. Juyeon was really confused. From how did his sunbae find out about him being nearly deaf, to why is he still insisting on being friends. 

However, it was juyeon's first time. His first time to feel this way. No one ever asked him to be his friend except for changmin and chanhee years back. The rest always saw him as the intimidating bad guy. No one ever thought to step a step closer to him. It felt nice, nice to the extent that juyeon thought that it was just a dream. He felt wanted for once, and juyeon's heart started bearing fast at the thought of gaining an extra friend.

Juyeon relaxed his whole body, and observed as jaehyun's eyes were still waiting for his answer. Juyeon showed his precious eye smile, and nodded as a sign of agreement. Jaehyun shouted of happiness. And although juyeon couldn't hear it, he was happy just observing how happy jaehyun actually was.  
_______________________________________

Jaehyun and juyeon became closer than they actually thought they would ever be. They met daily at the rooftop, got to know more about each other, and became very good friends. Jaehyun thought that juyeon was really fun to talk to. Jaehyun learned many new things about juyeon. He figured out that juyeon had been always alone. Since he was born with very weak hearing abilities, he wasn't able to make friends. He was always lonely and sad. He observed the rest having fun with their friends when he couldn't. And this was until he met changmin and chanhee at the second grade of middle school. Changmin and chanhee are childhood friends, they've known each other for so long, and it was quite a rainy day when they learned about juyeon's secret and became his friends, sharing their umbrellas happily with him after school. Juyeon forgetting his umbrella once gained him friends he was sure they would always stay next to him. 

Jaehyun also knew about the fact that juyeon has been wearing his earpieces only at places where others can't see him. He wasn't comfortable in showing them to someone other than chanhee and changmin, and lately, jaehyun. Jaehyun also learned that juyeon has been continuously taking classes in a rehabilitation programme about slowly learning how to talk, and he actually observed the younger's improvement in these two months he got to know him. It was cute for jaehyun to see juyeon trying his best to speak out several words sometimes. He felt really delighted that the younger was comfortable with him, but he was scared, he was falling deeper that he thought.

Jaehyun's feelings surprisingly became stronger the more he talked to juyeon. He thought that it'd be totally the opposite and that when he befriends juyeon, he would get rid of his feelings. But no, this wasn't what happened. 

Observing closely how juyeon was totally opposite to the image he has in school, being the most adorable person while trying his best at learning, him being so clumsy to the point jaehyun feels that the younger needs to be protected, juyeon being totally free when he was with him, his giggles, his laughter that is full of life, his eye smile, literally everything made jaehyun fall for him harder. Juyeon's personality was so lovable. He loved cats and always fed them. He was innocent, pure and cute, and jaehyun couldn't help it, it wasn't his problem that the younger was so perfect, and jaehyun thought that he was in a big trouble. 

The more jaehyun decided to get rid of his feelings for juyeon's sake, the stronger they get, and jaehyun felt the need to seek for a way to block away these feelings.  
_______________________________________

The summer vacation finally ended, and jaehyun could finally meet juyeon after a whole month. He forced himself to try to forget about his feelings during that month, and although it didn't actually work, he was still trying. Jaehyun was super excited when he went to the rooftop to greet the younger, but juyeon was nowhere to be found.

Jaehyun was confused, he's sure it's the right place and the right time, just as usual. He waited for fifteen minutes, but no glimpse of juyeon could be seen.

Jaehyun head down towards the cafeteria, and he was immediately able to spot chanhee due to his pink hair. But what surprised jaehyun was the sight of the younger blue haired boy softly smiling with his friends. 'So he was present, but he ignored him'. Jaehyun did not understand why did juyeon not meet him at their usual place. Jaehyun would say that the younger could have forgotten, but it's impossible, he knows that juyeon remembers, and that what makes it quite confusing and difficult for him to understand.

They remained like this for a whole week, and jaehyun was sad, he couldn't handle this. He was frustrated and confused, "did I do something wrong?" he wondered. He tried remembering every single action he did when he was with juyeon but he was totally being normal the last time they met. Juyeon even bid his farewell with his usual genuine eyesmile. Did he possibly figure out jaehyun's feelings out? Did he know that the older liked him and was disappointed or scared? Jaehyun went into a huge panic, he was scared that he'll lose juyeon, he couldn't imagine his life without juyeon at all. Therefore, jaehyun made a promise to talk to juyeon as fast as possible.  
_______________________________________

The next day, jaehyun arrived to school earlier than he ever did. He knew juyeon always arrived early and stayed at the rooftop, his favorite place, until the beginning of the first class. But jaehyun, being the heavy sleeper he is, never made it that early to school. However, today was different, this is his only chance.

Jaehyun walked his way as fast as possible towards the rooftop the moment he arrived. He stayed behind the rooftop door, heavily gasping, needing some air, hesitating whether he can actually talk to the blue haired boy or no.

Yet, jaehyun thought that he should, because if he didn't, he doesn't know when will the courage ever strike him again to do it.

He slowly opened the rooftop door, not releasing any single sound, but the first thing he heard was the breaking sobs of some guy. Jaehyun was taken aback, maybe he was mistaken, juyeon didn't come up every day, or is there someone else with him?

Jaehyun listened to the boy's sobs as he was standing next to the door, making sure he isn't noticeable. Although jaehyun couldn't realize who this voice belonged to, it was really familiar, and it broke his heart. The sobs seemed really painful, the boy sounded really in pain. Jaehyun wished he can do anything to the boy there, but he couldn't dare to peek at him in order to avoid invading his privacy, and the only thing jaehyun can actually do is leaving, to give the boy his time and privacy.

Jaehyun turned around to leave but he froze the moment he heard someone shout "You like lee jaehyun?!" 

Jaehyun was dumbfounded. Did he hear it right? Was it actually his name? "Lee jaehyun? The popular guy from that popular squad?" he heard another voice replying with his name again.

So the boy was actually crying because of him? Because he likes him? Jaehyun panicked, he wanted to leave, but he was curious, these voices were recognizable, so recognizable for some reason.

"And does he know about your feelings yeon?" 

"Yeon". And the realization hits jaehyun. "This couldn't be.." But it was. It was impossible for jaehyun to not recognize these voices. No wonder they sounded so familiar..

Jaehyun gulped, still trying to process what he had just heard. He was in denial. He peaked at the trio, only to see juyeon head resting on changmin's shoulder, releasing heavy breaking sobs, while chanhee pats his continuously rising shoulders. 

As much as it made him happy that the younger's feelings are mutual, it still broke jaehyun's heart. What actually made him sad was the fact that jaehyun knows how insecure juyeon is. He knows about the thoughts going through the younger's head right now. How insecure and doubtful he is. Jaehyun had been trying continuously to change juyeon's thoughts through out these months, to let him know that he is lovable no matter what, that him being a weak listener doesn't have to make his self esteem lower, and that jaehyun loves him no matter what.

Hence, jaehyun thought that there is only one way. He smiled when he looked at juyeon's ears and saw him wearing his earpieces. Jaehyun thought it was his lucky day, and that he should make good use of it.

Jaehyun slowly revealed himself to the trio, hand slowly rubbing against his own neck, apologetic smile drawn on his face as a sign of apology for over hearing their conversation.

He saw it as juyeon's face reddened. He saw it when juyeon's hand secretly reached changmin's shirt, tugging it, as if he was asking for an escape. He saw it when juyeon got panicked and embarrassed the moment jaehyun showed himself.

Jaehyun softly chuckled at how cute the younger was, eyes looking fondly at him, trying his best to not shout of happiness that exact moment.

He looked at changmin and chanhee with an apologetic smile again, and they both got the message jaehyun sent. They both stood up from the bench, and attempted leaving at the same time when juyeon held their hands firmly and looked at them, being totally frustrated. Changmin and chanhee both shrugged and chuckled at how embarrassed juyeon looked. 

"Don't leave me alone" Juyeon gestured with his hands, panicking, but they both patted his shoulders as a sign of encouragement, and took their leave.

Juyeon was then left alone with jaehyun, who approached him, folding his hands towards his chest, raising his eyebrow, requesting an explanation.

Juyeon lowered his head and tried to avoid the older's eyes who was standing just in front of him. He breathed heavily, feeling the intensive stares from jaehyun, nervous as he played with his own fingers.

Jaehyun came closer to juyeon and lowered his face to match juyeon's. Juyeon backed off when he saw jaehyun face, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt his heart nearly jumping out of its place. His breath was unsteady, and jaehyun could see how nervous juyeon was.

"You're wearing your earpieces, great, so now listen to what I have to say lee juyeon."

Juyeon's eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by jaehyun's genuine smile. The boy slightly blushed observing how close jaehyun's face was close to his own. 

"H-hyung I a-am sor-" juyeon was trying his best to speak without stuttering, trying to make use of his intensive lessons of language therapy, to apologize for his wrong feelings towards his best friend, eyes being still tearful, cheeks being totally rosy, but, he was cut off by jaehyun's finger raising his face up, and jaehyun's lips crashing on his own. 

Juyeon was taken aback. Is this a dream? Because if it was, juyeon wished he would never wake up. It felt good, so good, and juyeon was in his happiest state. He closed his eyes, having his tears falling down his cheek, and kissed jaehyun back.

The kiss was slow and deep. A kiss filled with emotions and strong feelings. A kiss to assure juyeon that he's lovable, that jaehyun loves him back, that his feelings are totally valid, and that he's so precious to jaehyun to the extent that the older wants to beat the whole world down for him. 

And juyeon kisses back with tears still falling down, as if he's telling jaehyun how thankful he is, how delighted he felt the moment he approached him first, how he owes jaehyun a lot for making him feel appreciated and loved, and jaehyun smiles through their kiss, butterflies explore his stomach the more they deepen it, and heart beating as fast as it never did before.

Juyeon was the first to break the kiss, looking directly into jaehyun's eyes, as if he's waiting for a confirmation, although he's pretty sure of the older's feelings. And jaehyun gets him. He sits beside juyeon, moving his hands towards juyeon's small face to wipe his tears away, placing a peck on his eyes, making him blush with a single touch, and gives him the most genuine smile ever.

"I like you too juyeon, no, I think I love you. I've liked you for quite a long time for now, even before we actually became friends. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you, I thought I might lose you, and this thought haunted me, it made me scared, so I decided to keep it to myself. But seeing you ignoring me, and figuring out that the reason was because you actually liked me, I think it drove me Insane. I love you so much juju, more than you imagine."

And jaehyun ends his confession with kissing juyeon's ears softly, taking one earpiece away from the younger's ears, showing it to juyeon; "I'm lucky you're wearing them today, I think I owe them one," said jaehyun chuckling.

Juyeon's face flushed red as jaehyun stopped talking. He shyly giggled at jaehyun's remark, and placed a soft kiss on jaehyun's left cheek. Jaehyun was about to go crazy. He couldn't handle how cute juyeon looked at the moment. He brought his face closer to juyeon's again, hands cupping the blue haired boy's face, and kissed him for the second time.

But this time the kiss was different. It was full of hunger. Jaehyun had been starving for quite a long time. He wished to do this since forever. And he deepened the kiss, conveying all the feelings he has for the latter through this one kiss, wishing juyeon would actually understand how much he means to him. And they both pull out at the same time, asking for some air, laughing with each other, being so happy and delighted as if they're on their own world.

Jaehyun places juyeon's earpiece back to its place, gets up, asking for juyeon's hand to hold it. Juyeon face glowed with a cute tint of pink, and he gave jaehyun his hand, allowing the older to intertwine their fingers as they walked their way towards the rooftop door.

And just before leaving, jaehyun takes another look at juyeon's red face, fixes the younger's messy hair, and plants many kisses all over his eyes, nose, lips and cheeks. And juyeon's laugh and giggles could be heard everywhere, being full of life, just the way jaehyun loves it.  
_______________________________________

Jaehyun's thoughts were cut off when juyeon suddenly started moving, "Good morning," he said to jaehyun with his soft yet hoarse morning voice, bringing the older back to the current time, waking him up from his memories.

Jaehyun was full of love, he loved juyeon like no one else, and thinking about their old memories together, made his heart full. "Good morning baby," he replied as he pulled juyeon to his embrace. 

Juyeon could easily read jaehyun's lips now, he could understand him even if he wasn't wearing his earpieces. He was better at communicating with others, and he no longer feared wearing his earpieces in public, he felt safe with jaehyun next to him.

And jaehyun, remembering the old juyeon from the very first morning, and how much he changed until now, having higher self esteem and learning how to appreciate himself more, made jaehyun proud, so proud of him, and he was happy that he was able to witness that.

Jaehyun tightened his hug, and juyeon buried his head into jaehyun's neck. "I love you juyeon," mouthed jaehyun towards juyeon's shoulder, and he could feel the younger's smile against his neck as he understood what jaehyun said. "I love you too hyung," replied the younger, raising his head to softly peck jaehyun's lips.

And jaehyun smiles, admiring the beautiful marks he painted at juyeon's neck last night, looking fondly at the pretty man in his embrace, and he connects their lips into a deep kiss, reminding himself how lucky he is to have lee juyeon as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading although it might not be good at all <3!! I would appreciate any comment written ^^


End file.
